Wally Waltenson
Wally Waltenson was one of the many geeks of Shepard High, as well as the gaming wing-man of Jeremy Hale. One night, he was taken from his home by Roland's thugs, under Elaine Melbourne's orders, as he was subjected to an experimental PUMP formula. The result was an awakening of Wally's inner Strong and Brave man side, known as Way Bigg. He is the one that destroys all of the warehouse labs, and causing Roland's gangs to scatter, and Elaine to go underground. He is considered the gentle and just giant (literally) of the Free Hydes. Characteristics *'Name': Wallace 'Wally' Waltenson *'Aliases': Way Bigg, Wormy Wally *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Dark Brown (Red in Hyde form) *'Eyes': Blue (Yellow in Hyde) *'Likes': Computers, video games, anime, RPG, LARPing, Jeremy (best friend and wing man), Dani (has a big crush; later on love interest) **'Way Bigg': Feeling Big, fighting bad guys, upholding justice, having his harem of hotties, Darli and Dani (loves them both) *'Dislikes': Bullies, being made fun of, being a nerd, his physical disabilities (formerly), girls not liking him, Roland, being hunted **'Way Bigg': Injustice, women being treated disrespectively, his growth abilities out of control *'Family': Uncle Bart (legal guardian) Appearance Casual Hyde - Way Bigg Hyde Attire Background Personality Wally is your typical nerdy boy, who feels better in front of a video game screen than around others. He likes to make game and movie references in life. Like as he awakens as Way Bigg, he states that he feels like Ultra-Man. Or when he and others are fighting off against advanced cybernetic soldiers, he feels like they're in Wolfenstein or in a test scene of the film, Overlord. And like most nerdy boys, he has little to no chance with girls. Though this has not stopped him from developing an ongoing perverted nature; he often makes lecherous fantasies, and is utterly obsessed with women's breasts and butts (he sometimes states that either boobs or butts makes a woman super sexy, but often times he'll say boobs do or butts, and when others say either two, he rarely says long sexy legs and little feet) and often fantasizes of having his own harem of the hottest girls he's made a list of. This has caused him to be instantly labeled as a pervert among the girls of Shepard High, as well as a hopeless virgin, and has gained him notoriety for being one of the members of what others call as the Loser Virgin Trio, of him, Jeremy Hale, and Theodore Tekk. Despite his pervertedness, Wally is kind, courageous, and unwaveringly determined of wanting to protect those who are important to him despite almost dying by the hands of his opponents. He's also very caring, "putting his nose into other people's business". As Way Bigg, he's all that, only he's stubborn and runs in head first. He's just as perverted as Wally, though he seems to only target the girls he's got the hots for. He makes giant jokes like the Fee Fi Fo Fum rhyme, or jokes out, 'I WILL EAT YOU ALL!!!', but backs up as he jokes saying that he's kidding and that he's a vegetarian. Despite his size, he's a bit of a klutz, but does his best to keep from crashing or trashing all around the place. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Male Teenage Hyde - Giant Class' *'Size Alteration': As a Giant Hyde type, Wally is able to reduce himself to approximately the size of an ant, though he can also grow his body to giant sizes up to 65 feet; doing the latter however puts an enormous strain on him. He still maintains his regular-sized strength and resilience when shrinking; while in reduced scale, this translates to granting him inhuman effort and exertion capabilities. Also, obtaining momentum and kinetic energy in small scale and exerting it immediately while returning to or right after returning to normal size can result in a feat of superhuman effort and exertion, and therefore, momentarily give Wally enhanced strength while in regular size, enough to send a man flying while attacking and enlarging himself at the same time. The process of altering size compresses force and energy, manifesting as brief shockwaves of vibration around the target that charge the target with momentum. After giant form, Wally must regain his strength by eating a vast amount which burns into energy really quickly. Though physical static helps as well, from what Jaqueline is able to theorize; the more bodies rub up to him, the more static energy is returned to his bio-electricity after he uses it for more than 30 minutes, which is basically the limit to how long he can stay at 65 feet. *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Healing Factor' Skills *'Gaming Skills' *'Anime and Comic-Con Knowledge' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Gifted Intelligence' Equipment *'Hyde Attire' Relationships Wally's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor * Wally: Stephen Sanders * Way Bigg: Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Hydes Category:The Free Hydes Category:Heroes